Portrait in Death
Plot Summary After a tip from a reporter, Eve Dallas finds the body of a young woman in a Delancey Street dumpster. Just hours before, the news station had mysteriously received a portfolio of professional portraits of the woman. The photos seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary for any pretty young woman starting a modeling career. Except that she wasn't a model. And that these photos were taken after she had been murdered. Now Dallas is on the trail of a killer who's a perfectionist and an artist. He carefully observes and records his victim's every move. And he has a mission: to own every beautiful young woman's innocence, to capture her youth and vitality - in one fateful shot... --''Penguin Group'' Map Please reference the Portrait in Death Map for locations or approximate locations of sites listed here. Timeline Story Dates: August 8-15th, 2059Portrait in Death (ISBN 0-425-18903-1) pp. 3, 261, 284, 298Note on the dates used: When Eve Dallas questioned Billy Johnson, she asked him who had the van on the night of August 8th and August 10th. Note: All page numbers are taken from the U.S. mass market paperback edition (ISBN 0-425-18903-1). Prologue (August 8, 2059) *''The killer has studied life and death and believes there is only one purpose; to live, to live free. 'He' has found sanity and Truth and Salvation. What has been created will be magnificent. And we will all live forever.'' (pp. 1, 2) Day One (August 9, 2059) *'Chapter 1' **Eve Dallas joyously informed Galahad that Summerset was going on vacation for twenty-one days. She told Roarke that she'd celebrate later by lounging around naked in the living room eating pizza. (pp. 3-5) **Summerset, however, tripped over Galahad, fell down the stairs, broke his leg, and hurt his shoulder. While Roarke went to get a blanket, Eve called the MTs. (pp. 6, 7) **Nadine Furst contacted Eve through her 'link and told her about a tip she received. Nadine, through the 'link, showed Eve the printouts on her desk of a young brunette. She told Eve she thought the girl was dead and that she would meet Eve at Delancey and Avenue D; Eve told Roarke she had to leave. (pp. 7, 8) **After she tagged Peabody to meet her, Eve arrived, got out of the car, and saw an argument, then a fight, take place between Waldo Remke and Larry Poole in front of a broken green recycle bin. Eve broke it up, smelled death, and questioned Remke and Poole as Peabody arrived. (pp. 9-12) **Eve opened the bin and found Rachel Howard dead; Remke was able to identify her, as she worked at the 24/7 across the street. Eve told Peabody to call it in and to go hold Nadine back when she arrived. (pp. 13, 14) **After Eve worked and recorded the scene, she went to talk to Nadine; they argued. Eve lost her temper, began the Revised Miranda, then asked a uniform to finish it and escort Nadine to Cop Central as a material witness. (pp. 14, 15) *'Chapter 2' **Eve returned to question Remke about his activities and about Rachel. She asked Peabody to contact Roarke and ask about Summerset. Eve went to question Madinga Jones, a friend and co-worker of Rachel's at the 24/7. He told Eve about Diego, whom Rachel met at Make The Scene. (pp. 16-19) **Peabody filled Eve in on Summerset and told her that Nadine's representative gave Eve an hour to request and complete an interview, or a complaint would be filed by Channel 75. Eve notified Rachel's next of kin first, then met Nadine at Cop Central. (pp. 19, 20) **After a heated, and accusatory, discussion, they went to Eve's office to continue in private. Nadine gave Eve the printouts; the last image being of Rachel, dead, and text indicating that she was the first, and her light was pure. Eve said she'd ask Feeney (with EDD) to send someone to pick up Nadine's 'link. (pp. 20-24) **Eve contacted Roarke and he said he'd bring Summerset home the next day and arrange for his care. She and Peabody then headed out to the morgue and Peabody briefed Eve on Rachel's class schedule, including information about her Imaging instructor, Professor Leeanne Browning and Browning's partner, Angela Brightstar. (pp. 24-26) **Morris confirmed that Rachel died by a single heart wound; pierced by a stiletto, ice pick, or similar weapon. The wound was covered with something like NuSkin and there was indication of a pressure syringe. She was posed, after death, with wires. (pp. 27-29) **After a spin in the detox tube, Eve and Peabody went to see Rachel's professor, Browning. (pp. 29, 30) *'Chapter 3' **Eve and Peabody questioned Browning and Brightstar about Rachel. When Eve showed Browning one of the images she carried, she asked her to rate the work. Browning thought it was quite good. (pp. 31-35) **Eve and Peabody arrived at Columbia to talk to Rachel's friends and instructors. Rachel's roommates, Randa and Charlie were also questioned by Eve; Randa recognized the name Diego and told Eve about Jackson Hooper, who was also interested in Rachel. (pp. 36-40) **They talked to Hooper who confirmed that he and Rachel went out a couple of times and he admitted to following her around. Eve told Peabody to keep him on the short list. (pp. 40-42) **After Eve returned to Central, Feeney tagged her and told her the images on Nadine's 'link had been sent from Make The Scene. Eve and Peabody head to the club. (pp. 42-45) *'Chapter 4' **At Make The Scene, the bartender, who introduced himself as Steve Audrey, recognized Rachel from her image and recognized Diego from Eve's description. Eve and Peabody took the club's security discs with them when they left. (pp. 46-49) **Eve arrived home and found Roarke relaxing in the parlor. Roarke remembered that Summerset was sixty-eight and said, though Summerset's shoulder will likely trouble him longer, the broken leg would fuse like new. (pp. 49-51) **They talked and had sex on the floor. Afterward, Eve asked for Roarke's help on the case and filled him in on the details as they showered. Roarke said he never went to college; neither did Eve. (pp. 52-57) **Eve watched the security discs from Make The Scene, saw Steve Audrey at the bar, and watched as Diego scanned the crowd. (pp. 57, 58) **''The killer was full of energy; transformed and reborn. Rachel Howard "is in me now, and I can feel her inside me. ... I have given her immortality." More images will be collected to join Rachel. "I will be legion."'' (pp. 58, 59) Day Two (August 10, 2059) *'Chapter 5' **Eve woke and found Roarke in a holo-meeting. He arranged, with Caro, to conduct holo-meetings from home that day and, possibly, the next. He and Eve spoke briefly. (pp. 60-63) **Eve picked Peabody up and they headed to the lab to squeeze results out of Dickhead Berenski. Peabody told Eve she and McNab are thinking of cohabitating and asked Eve if Roarke had any units available downtown, within a ten-block radius of Central. Eve agreed to ask him. (pp. 63, 64) **Eve filled Peabody in on Diego's information and they arrived at the lab. Dickie found carpet fibers on Rachel's shoe and other, upholstery fibers, on her clothing. The lip-dye she wore was, counter name Barrymore, the shade First Blush; she also had traces of NuSkin on her chest. Eve told Peabody to contact Trina as a source on the enhancements. (pp. 65-67) **Eve and Peabody went to the cantina, and the apartment above it, to question Diego. He recognized Rachel from the image he was shown but says he had no knowledge of her murder. (pp. 68-71) **Afterward, they went to Image Makers on Fifth and decided to do runs on three brands of top-of-the-line cameras. McNab tagged them with data information from Make The Scene. (pp. 71-74) **After they returned to Central, Eve compared/contrasted her own life to Rachel's. Eve and Peabody met with McNab and Feeney and they saw, from the club's security discs, that a data junkie (who was paid to do so) made the transmission to Nadine from Make The Scene. (pp. 74-79) *'Chapter 6' **Eve went back to Columbia, alone, to check out Rachel's Imaging class and again questioned Leeanne Browning before she walked around the campus and considered Rachel's travel path and nearby parking facilities. (pp. 80-85) **Eve tagged Peabody and asked her to get a list of businesses that supply students and told her that she was taking personal time. Eve went home and met with Roarke, Summerset (in a mobile chair), Mavis, Leonardo, and PA Spence, Summerset's at-home care. (pp. 85-91) **When Roarke and Summerset butted heads, Eve kicked everyone out and spoke to Summerset alone, to calm things down. After Summerset said Spence wouldn't let him have the cat, Eve told Spence that, if Summerset wants the cat, he gets the cat. (pp. 91-93) **Eve and Roarke talk and he said that he has a meeting at Dochas later, and Louise Dimatto was the one who recommended PA Spence. (pp. 93, 94) *'Chapter 7' **Eve returned to Central, reviewed Rachel's file and the list of suspects, and retrieved a hidden candy bar from above a ceiling tile. Peabody entered, and told Eve about a stalker, Dirk Hastings of Portography. (pp. 95-99) **Roarke took a tour of Dochas with Louise Dimatto, met some of the occupants, and Moira O'Bannion, the head crisis counselor. (pp. 99-101) ***Moira and Roarke talked privately and Moira told him that she was a crisis counselor in Dublin, where she met Roarke's mother, Siobhan Brody. Moira took a beaten Siobhan to the shelter with Siobhan's baby, Roarke. Moira said Siobhan returned to Patrick Roarke and he murdered her, though he claimed she ran off. (pp. 102-110) ***When Moira went to check on Siobhan, Patrick called her by name and she saw that Meg carried Roarke. Roarke asked her why she was telling him this story and she said she kept track of Roarke over the years. She considered him a bad seed, as she saw that he ran much the same as his father. In the last couple of years, she heard other things and reconsidered; when she heard about Dochas, she knew it was time to talk to him. (pp. 110-112) **Roarke said he'd check her story out and, understanding, Moira gave him a photograph of Siobhan and Roarke, taken together the day before Siobhan left the shelter. (pp. 112, 113) *'Chapter 8' **Eve and Peabody arrived at Portography and spoke to Lucia Duberry before they went upstairs to a confrontation with Dirk Hastings. Eve talked to Tourmaline and questioned Dirk, Dingo, and Liza Blue. (pp. 114-121) **Hastings recognized Rachel from the image Eve showed him and Eve continued questioning him, Dingo, and Liza. She learned that Hastings used Barrymore products. Hastings agreed to allow a search of his studio. (pp. 124-128) *'Chapter 9' **The team arrived and they searched Hastings studio; they found Barrymore enhancements and a spool of wire. McNab ran a disc search of Hastings' files and Eve sent Peabody to interview Catstevens. (pp. 129, 130) **Hastings remembered that he photographed Rachel at the Morelli-Desoto wedding (in January) and told them he took other photos of her. He said some of his images were missing and agreed to a Truth Test. (pp. 131-133) **Roarke returned home, thinking of his past and how he shed his criminal associations; he looked at his own face, his father's face, all but one and the same. He used his unregistered, to skirt CompuGuard, to do a deep-level search of Moira O'Bannion and Siobhan Brody; he drank whiskey as he worked. (pp. 134-137) **Eve returned home and attempted to enter Roarke's private office; she was denied access. When Roarke allowed her access, Eve questioned him. Roarke said what he was doing had nothing to do with her; not everything he does pertains to her; not everything he feels revolves around her. He snapped to Eve to give him some "fucking space" and leave him alone. Eve went back to work. Eve worried about Roarke and went to bed, alone, just before one AM. (pp. 138-142) **Kenby Sulu was being immortalized. He was brilliant, this clever young man with the dancer's build and the artist's soul. Now he is me. What he was lives forever in me. When all was done, a note and an image were sent to Nadine Furst, at Channel 75. (pp. 142, 143) Day Three (August 11, 2059) *'Chapter 10' **Eve was awakened from a nightmare by her bedside 'link; she was told to report to a possible homicide at the Lincoln Center, entrance to the Metropolitan Opera House. Since Roarke was not there, Eve left a message on a memo cube, telling him where she was going. (pp. 144, 145) **When Eve arrived on scene, she processed and recorded the scene and Kenby Sulu's body, which had been found in the fountain. Eve questioned the couple who found the body, Maxville Drury and Loo Macabe. (pp. 145-149) **Nadine arrived and told Eve she received another note and more pictures; Eve gave a brief interview and went to speak with Chang and Lily Sulu. Eve learned Kenby had been photographed, professionally, at Juilliard - the studio was listed as Portography and Eve had Hastings picked up and taken to Central. (pp. 150-152) **Roarke confirmed that Siobhan Brody was his mother and that he was a full year younger than he believed. He also found the police report on her disappearance initiated by Siobhan's family. He decided to make some excuse to Eve but she was gone; he listened to the memo cube, grieving for his mother and aching for Eve. (pp. 152-155) **Nadine was already in Eve's office when she arrived. Eve arranged to have McNab place a trace on Nadine's unit at Channel 75. Eve contacted Mavis, talked about the confrontation with Roarke, and asked for Mavis' perspective. Eve planned to kick Roarke's ass. (pp. 155-158) *'Chapter 11' **Eve interviewed Hastings; he said he took photos of Kenby (in Spring, April or May) and angrily asked what the hell was going on - he was angry. He went to Truth Testing. (pp. 159-162) **Eve told Peabody she believed Hastings and they returned to Make The Scene to speak to Steve Audrey. He thought he recognized Kenby from the image Eve showed him but said Shirllee might know more. She recognized Kenby. (pp. 162-166) **Eve and Peabody left and continued questioning people involved with Portography. They questioned Elsa Ramerez, a former assistant of Hastings, who said the image Eve showed her wasn't Hastings' work. They went back to Portography and questioned Lucia again who said several people had access to Hastings' files. (pp. 167-170) **Eve returned to Central, worked on the case, left a message for Morris, and left, meeting Mira on the way. Mira said that, though he was contentious, Hastings was brutally honest; Mira thought Hastings was not responsible for the murders. (pp. 170-173) **Eve asked Mira about marriage and its ups-and-downs. She told Mira about her problem with Roarke and Mira told Eve to go home and pry it out of him. (pp. 173, 174) *'Chapter 12' **Roarke arrived home, thinking he wasn't ready to talk to Eve; he thought he wasn't handling her, or anything, well. Trina and Mavis were working on Summerset and PA Spence. (pp. 175-177) **Summerset spoke to Roarke, in private, and asked him what was wrong. When Roarke spoke angrily to him, Summerset said he would not be spoken to that way. Roarke said, as Summerset was in his employ, he'd speak to him as he wished and strode out. Summerset contacted Eve through the house 'link, told her something was wrong with Roarke, and told her to fix it. (p. 178) **After Roarke exercised and took a shower, Eve confronted him and he lied about having a conference call ("... he'd never lied to her before. And it didn't go down well"). Eve shoved at Roarke, pushing him, and Roarke grabbed her, and said he didn't want her around; they grappled. Roarke quit fighting and let her pin him. (pp. 178-181) **Eve said he was tired of her and didn't want her around; Roarke said that what was on his mind had nothing to do with her, then said it was a stupid thing to say, and apologized. He told Eve about his mother and what Moira told him - he felt guilty about his mother. (pp. 181-186) **Eve got some soup for him and he ate it, still speaking of his parents and the family he now has that he doesn't know. He apologized for leaving her alone the night before and then realized she tranq'd his soup. She put him to bed, spoke with Summerset, and went back to work with the monitor on so she could watch him. (pp. 186-188) Day Four (August 12, 2059) *'Chapter 13' **Eve woke up with Roarke's hands and mouth on her; they have sex. Eve said he broke a marriage rule, he agreed, they talk, and he asked about her current case. Eve filled him in and they discuss the case. (pp. 189-193) **After Eve left for work, Roarke thought about the images of Rachel and Kenby and went to apologize to Summerset. He found Summerset and Spence bickering, and asked to speak with Summerset alone. (pp. 193-195) ***Roarke apologized for his behavior the night before. They spoke of their pasts, how Summerset never blamed Roarke for Marlena's murder, how they became a family, and Roarke's gratitude for Summerset coming to America with him. Roarke said he had to go back to Ireland, alone, and mentioned how Summerset once advised him to keep the name 'Roarke' and make something of the name. (pp. 196-199) **Eve finished her oral report to Commander Whitney and requested that Baxter and Trueheart be assigned to watch the club Make The Scene. Eve requested that Peabody's name be put in for the next detective's test. (pp. 199-201) **In the conference room, Eve studied the murder board. When Peabody arrived, Eve told her to get a copy of Leeanne Browning's book, Images of Light and Dark, and informed Peabody that she had put her name in for the detective's exam. (pp. 201-203) *'Chapter 14' **Eve and Peabody went to Browning and Brightstar's apartment and, again, questioned them, this time about Kenby; neither knew him. Browning knew Hastings and said she had been sending her students to Hastings for more than five years. (pp. 204-208) **Afterward, Eve and Peabody discussed the case and determine that Browning had a connection to the case. They separated and Eve went to Juilliard alone where Roarke tagged her and told her he was going to Ireland to deal with what he learned - he said he needed to deal with it himself. Eve was not pleased. (pp. 208-211) **Eve questioned the class, where some recognized the photos, of Kenby and Rachel, and Mica Constantine said he thought he saw Rachel and Kenby dancing at Make The Scene. Eve contacted Peabody and filled her in. (pp. 211-213) **In South Dublin, Roarke met up with Brian Kelly at the Penny Pig; they talked and went to see Donal Grogin. Roarke said he didn't bring Eve with him because they had different methods for interviewing a witness; he also thought that he'd kill Grogin if it came to it and he'd tell Eve if he did. (pp. 213-217) **They forced their way into Grogin's place, Roarke disarmed him, nicked him with the knife, then forcibly questioned him, breaking his finger. Grogin then admitted to helping Jimmy Bennigan and Patrick Roarke dispose of Siobhan's body by weighing her body down and dumping it in the river. Roarke chose not to murder Grogin and he and Brian left to go get drunk. (pp. 218-223) *'Chapter 15' **Eve told Peabody that she and McNab would spend the night at her house and the team would meet there in the morning. She took an hour, at home, to review the case; Roarke called her, drunk, and told her he'd be going to see his relatives. (pp. 224-230) **Eve, Peabody, and McNab talked about the names of Hastings' assistants, some names being fictional, some being famous (Jimmy Olsen and Ansel Adams); they focused on 'Luis Javert', connected to Henri Javert - who was known for his portraits of the dead. (pp. 230, 231) Day Five (August 13, 2059) *'Chapter 15 (''continued)' **Eve slept in her sleep chair and had a nightmare about her father and Patrick Roarke; she was steady when the team arrived and she handed out assignments. (pp. 231-234) **Eve went downstairs and found Spence and Summerset arguing; Eve told Spence to have a doctor come to the house to remove the cast. Speaking alone to Summerset, Eve asked if he killed Patrick Roarke. He replied that there was no statute of limitations on murder. When she pressed, Summerset told her he had children to protect, and that there was nothing to tell. He told her it was old business and asked her if she shouldn't be off taking care of new? (pp. 235-237) *'Chapter 16''' **Eve made an appointment and she and Peabody met Louise at the Canal Street Clinic to ask her about patients who might be sick or dying of some disease or condition. Eve thought the killer might be taking the victims' 'light' to live. (pp. 238-241) **Louise said a mass within the brain is, most usually, a death sentence (more than other cancers/tumors) though Louise said she won't violate doctor/patient confidentiality. Louise invited Eve, Roarke, Peabody, and McNab, to a dinner party with her and Charles Monroe. Peabody never told McNab that she and Charles weren't sleeping together. (pp. 242-244) **Neither Diego's nor Hastings' vans matched the carpet fibers found on Rachel Howard's shoe; Eve kept cross-checking the information. (pp. 244, 245) **Roarke thought of his heritage, and his mother, as he traveled to County Clare to meet his aunt, Sinead Lannigan (his mother's twin). When he arrived, Sinead invited him in and they sat and talked; Sinead said her brother, Ned, tried to find Roarke, years ago, but he was beaten and left in a Dublin alley. Sinead told Roarke that Siobhan loved him, heart and soul; Sinead held Roarke when emotion stormed through him. (pp. 245-251) **Later, she showed Roarke where they planted a tall, many-branched cherry tree for Siobhan and they spoke of Eve and how Sinead kept tabs on Roarke over the years. She told him he'd stay the night. (pp. 251, 252) *'Chapter 17' **Eve and Peabody questioned over two dozen registered owners of vehicles with carpets matching the fibers found on the victims. Ernestine Macnamara said a boy, named Billy, has access to her van at the parking garage. When they questioned him, Eve asked Billy how much he makes renting out vehicles. He protested and was taken down to Central; Eve called in the sweepers. (pp. 253-257) **They swept the van as Eve explained the scam of illegally renting vehicles to customers. Eve tagged Dickie and bribed him with two seats, owner's box, for the Yankees; they agreed to four seats if he rushed. Eve went to question Billy. (pp. 257-259) **When Billy realized the van might have been used for homicide, he talked about the scam he ran but swore he had nothing to do with murder. Eve received the lab report and found matches on the fibers and on hair found inside the van that matched the victims. Billy didn't know the guy who took the van but described him. (pp. 259-263) **At Rachel's memorial, Eve watched the people file by and sent McNab to follow Jackson Hooper when Hooper walked out. She, briefly, spoke to Hastings then she and Feeney left to get a beer. (pp. 263-265) **Eve and Feeney went to The Leprechaun and Eve told him about Roarke finding out about his mother and relatives. She said she'd have to tell Roarke she told Feeney about him. Feeney told Eve he thought Roarke needed her there with him. (pp. 266-268) Day Six (August 14, 2059) *'Chapter 18' **Eve arranged to go to Ireland, and thought Roarke would just have to deal with her showing up. Roarke had been treated like family and their welcome humbled him. He thought he needed to call Eve; he needed her. A jet-copter arrived and landed among cows; Eve got out and went to him. (pp. 269-274) **Roarke introduced Eve to Sinead and Eve and Roarke talked over breakfast; Roarke named several relatives and took Eve out to see Siobhan's tree. They went back inside and Roarke told Sinead they had to leave. (pp. 274-279) **Sinead spoke privately to Eve and told her Roarke's love for Eve was one of the loveliest things she's ever seen. Eve told Sinead that Roarke already loved her - Sinead teared up. Sinead gave Roarke a thin chain with a rectangle of silver that Siobhan used to wear with her name in Ogham script on it. (pp. 279, 280) **They flew back to New York and had sex on the shuttle. As they drove home, Eve was notified of another murder. (pp. 281-283) *'Chapter 19' **Alicia Dilbert's body was found at the East Side Health Center with a note, addressed to Eve, taped in her fingers. After her prints were run, Eve learned that her next of kin was her brother, Wilson Buckley. (pp. 283-286) ***''You don't understand ... She has been given a gift, a great gift, and by a small sacrifice offers that gift to others ... What I do is not simply for myself, but for all mankind ... It is almost done.'' (p. 285) **Eve and Roarke went to Crack's home and notified him that his sister was murdered. Eve arranged to take him to Alicia and called the morgue to make sure no one was around when they arrived. When he entered the room where Alicia was, he called her his baby girl, his heart and soul. Eve held him as he wept. (pp. 287-291) **Later, Eve questioned Crack about Alicia and he recognized Make The Scene and mentioned a place called Zing. He said Alicia had her picture professionally taken the month before, for Crack's birthday present. Crack told Eve to take care of his baby sister. (pp. 291-293) **Eve asked Roarke to see if he could find someone - male, twenty-five to forty - who might have a fatal neurological condition. She also asked him to dig out information on Henri or Luis Javert. (pp. 293, 294) **Eve and Peabody returned to the parking port to get a feel for the place, as Eve suspected that the killer saw them; that he lived nearby. They began running the buildings for single, male residents. (pp. 295-297) *'Chapter 20' **Eve and Peabody kept running scans and it occurred to Peabody that he'd want his work framed. They started running the new scan and Eve called Hastings to ask about frames as they returned to Roarke's mansion. Hastings told her he gets his frames from Kehys, a Scandinavian business. (pp. 298-300) **Eve talked to Roarke - he had no luck finding a male with a neurological problem. Eve looked over his list and noticed Corrine A. Stevenson, deceased, and ran full data, finding a son, Gerald Stevenson. Peabody entered and told Eve Luis Javert ordered frames from Kehys. Eve and Peabody head to the residence listed for Corrine Stevenson. (pp. 301-305) **Eve asked that Baxter and Trueheart watch the building while Eve and Peabody went to the apartment after they got the blueprints from Roarke. When there was no answer to their knock, the door behind them opened and Stevenson's neighbor, Jessie Fryburn, asked if everything was okay. (pp. 305-308) **They questioned 'Ms. Fryburn' and found her loyal to Gerry and reluctant to talk to the police. When Eve threatened to take her to Central, she called her lawyer and reluctantly agreed to work with an Ident artist. (pp. 309-311) *'Chapter 21' **Eve impatiently waited for the warrant while Yancy worked with Ms. Fryburn; Eve told Baxter and Trueheart to go to the club and do a sweep. Roarke showed up with the data Eve requested; Corrine Stevenson was a patient at the East Side Health Center and her son was completely devoted to her. Gerald blamed everyone when she died. (pp. 312-314) **The warrant came through and Eve, Peabody, and Roarke entered the apartment and checked it for, and collected, evidence. Eve studied his photo gallery but none of the subjects were dead. When Eve told Roarke she had no sympathy for Gerald, Roarke said there was something pathetic about the place. In the photos, Gerald made his mother an angel. (pp. 315-321) **Yancy showed Eve the completed image on his Identi-pad and Eve recognized Gerald Stevenson as 'Steve Audrey', the bartender from Make The Scene. She put out an APB, had the image sent out to all black-and-whites, and tried to raise Baxter. (p. 322) **Baxter, thought he needed to get cozy with a noncop woman again, and signaled Trueheart that it was time to go. Baxter left and, on his way home, received Eve's transmission about 'Steve Audrey' and began to double back to the club and to Trueheart. (pp. 322-324) **As Trueheart walked out of the club, he received a transmission but was interrupted by Audrey, who offered him a ride home; Trueheart put the transmission on hold. Audrey wished him luck and shook his hand; Trueheart, saw the eyes and felt the sting on his palm. He closed his hand on his communicator and identified "Steve Audrey. Block south of Make The Scene." (pp. 324, 325) **Gerry took Trueheart's weight and told him he'd make Trueheart shine forever. (p. 325) *'Chapter 22' **Eve called a Code Red, officer in distress, and, as they ran for their vehicles, Eve listened to Trueheart's transmissions as he tried to communicate his situation and environment over his open communicator. Eve said he needed to switch his communicator to homing pattern. (pp. 326-328) ***Trueheart struggled to remember what he was supposed to do with his communicator, and thought he needed to report. (p. 328) **Baxter, Eve, and the other cops questioned the parking garage attendant and got a description of the vehicle Gerald Stevenson was driving. Eve put out another APB on Stevenson, the van, and the Code Red for Trueheart as they headed south. Over the open communicator, Eve heard an airjack, passed the info to Feeney, and got locations for work crews. (pp. 328-331) ***Trueheart remembered that he needed to switch his communicator to homing but had trouble with his fingers. When the door opened to the apartment, Trueheart saw the photos, the victims on the wall. He saw himself and asked, "Am I dead?" Gerald explained to Trueheart that his mother got sick and someone like her didn't deserve it. Gerald set the stage and explained that Trueheart would be the last one; the one who'll finish the work. (pp. 331-334) **Roarke found an apartment listed under 'Javert Stevens' and, as they made their way to the location, Trueheart managed to engage the homer on his communicator. (pp. 334, 335) ***Gerald posed Trueheart like a soldier at parade rest and gave him another dose of the tranq. Lights out. (pp. 335, 336) **The cops arrived at the apartment and Roarke finessed the locks, granting them access. Eve kicked in the door, sited down Gerald, told him to drop his weapon (a knife) and, when Baxter rushed into the room, Eve stunned Gerald in the legs. Baxter released Trueheart and, after the medic checked him over, determined that Trueheart would be okay. (pp. 336-339) *'Epilogue' **Gerald Stevenson explained that we'll all live forever; the body just needed to be shed off. He worked for Hastings once, for a week or so, and he said Professor Browning helped him get back on track by suggesting he work with him. He admitted to taking Hastings' discs and said he'd pay the fine for them. (pp. 340, 341) **He continued to explain his use of aliases and how he chose the club, since he hung out there sometimes. He said he used Nadine because she's really good and Channel 75 has the best ratings in the city. He asked Eve if she'd let him finish his work, just one more portrait. (pp. 342, 343) **Eve questioned him on each murder, and attempted murder, and he acknowledged that he had done them. Then he asked if he could leave. Sanity, Eve thought, was a thin and slippery line. Gerry had tipped over it. A uniform took him back to a cage. (pp. 343, 344) **Eve finished her report, stopped by the hospital to see Trueheart, and found Baxter sleeping in a chair. She woke Baxter, sent him home, but stayed another hour and kept watch while Trueheart slept. (pp. 344, 345) **August 15th, dawn: Eve went home and talked to Roarke and admitted she felt more sorry for Gerald than she wanted to; he's twisted. As Summerset just left for his vacation, Eve did a cha-cha down the hall, returned, leaped on Roarke, and suggested monkey sex. (pp. 346, 347) Memorable Quotes Character List List of Main Characters Appearing in this Book *Eve Dallas *Roarke List of Secondary Characters Appearing in this Book *David Baxter *Ryan Feeney *Mavis Freestone *Nadine Furst *Galahad *Leonardo *Ian McNab *Charlotte Mira *Delia Peabody *Lawrence Summerset *Troy Trueheart *Jack Whitney List of Recurring Characters Appearing in this Book *Dickie Berenski *Crack *Louise Dimatto *Caro Ewing *Charles Monroe *Morris *Trina *Yancy List of Minor Characters Appearing in this Book *Liza Blue *Angela Brightstar *Leeanne Browning *Charlie *Mica Constantine *Maxville Drury *Lucia Duberry *Officer Feeno *Diego Feliciano *Jessie Fryburn *Donal Grogin *Dirk Hastings *Jackson Hooper *Billy Johnson *Madinga Jones *Brian Kelly *Sinead Lannigan *Loo Macabe *Ernestine Macnamara *Nella *Moira O'Bannion *Mister O'Leary *Larry Poole *Elsa Ramerez *Randa *Waldo Remke *Shirllee *Spence *Gerald Stevenson *Chang Sulu *Lily Sulu *Carter Swan *Tourmaline *Robert Wilkens List of Peripheral Characters Appearing in this Book *Ailish *Jimmy Bennigan *Matthew Brady *Brick *Marcia B. Brigstone *Colin Brody *'Ned' Brody *Fergus Brody *Patricia Brody *Siobhan Brody *Catstevens *Costello *Alicia Dilbert *Rachel Howard *Ivan *Henri Javert *Jazz *Johnny *Manny Johnson *Darryn Joy *Lawrence T. Kettering *Marilynn Kobowski *Robbie Lannigan *Loose *Marian *Mark *Marley *Mary Katherine *Meghan *Melissa *Mintz *Monty *Olivia *Red *Rico *Meg Roarke *Patrick Roarke *Shelley *Corrine Stevenson *Kenby Sulu Trivia * Roarke learns of his real mother. * Rachel Howard case number: H-23987 * Kenby Sulu case number: H-23992 YANNI Siobhan Brody's name was spelled two different ways in Portrait: 'Siobahn' and 'Siobhan'. Other Covers Additional covers here Other Releases Footnotes Portrait in Death Category:The Novels